


Tommy's choice

by tubbodearest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Choices, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Music Discs, Swords, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbodearest/pseuds/tubbodearest
Summary: Tommy has to choose between the discs or his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Tommy's choice

**Author's Note:**

> i spent so long on this but i still dont like it That Much sdjdhsj  
> my computer shut down twice while i was typing this so wooooo

Dream pointed the glistening netherite sword at Tubbo's neck, making sure Tommy was looking.

"So, what will it be, huh?!" his intimidating mask shined in the sunlight, "Your best friend, or the discs?! Make the right decision, Tommy, or I will kill Tubbo right here, in front of you."   
  
The blond boy looked frantically between his best friend and his enemy, breath getting faster and faster. "Dream, you dont-- Dream. You don't... please. Please don't do anything to Tubbo. I-- Look, we can talk about this... Please just don't hurt Tubbo." he stammered as fear crawled up his back.  
  
Dream presses the tip of his netherite sword to the small brunette. Tubbo looked to Tommy, expression screaming for his help. He was terrified, he didn't want to die.  
  
"Tommy, how about this." Dream began, "You have 30 seconds to choose your friend or the discs. Choose wisely."  
  
Tommy stops to think, but his thoughts are interrupted by the masked man's voice, "Y'know, I'm getting real impatient here." he looked to Tubbo, eyes locked onto him, "You must not care about Tubbo, do you Tommy?"  
  
Dream took his free hand and punched the brunette's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and clutch his body. This grabbed Tommy's attention, getting him more afraid of his little time to choose.

"Tick. Tick. Tick." the masked man repeated, tilting his head from side to side with every word. His voice purred, "Tommy, your time is running out! Make your choice!"

  
"Don't hurt Tubbo, I made my decision, please, Dream..."  
  


"You have my attention, Tommy."

  
"Tubbo...I choose Tubbo. Get away from him, leave him alone."

Dream obliged, stepping away from Tubbo. Tommy ran to his best friend, immediately bringing him into a hug. the boy was still on his knees, staring at the ground traumatized. He was so scared.  
  


They were both so scared.

  
  


The masked man looked at the two boys.  
  


"You're safe... for now."


End file.
